The use of uninterruptible power supply (“UPS”) systems having battery back-up systems to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems, and other data processing systems is well known. Today there are many thousands of these UPS systems in operation. Many of these UPS systems require preventative maintenance, such as battery inspections and/or replacement, to avoid system failures. Technicians ordinarily visit a site, where a UPS system resides, to obtain status information related to the UPS system and to perform system inspection and maintenance. A particular business or industry may have a number of sites residing throughout the country and each site may employ a number of UPS systems. Thus, it can be logistically impractical for a technician to maintain and inspect these UPS systems which reside at numerous sites throughout the country. In some circumstances, a UPS system failure can occur during the interim between scheduled UPS system inspection and maintenance. A UPS system failure can be particularly catastrophic where the UPS system is protecting one or more critical computer systems, the loss of power to which can result in unrecoverable data loss.
Therefore, an unsolved need remains for a system and method for managing a number of UPS systems that overcomes the above described limitations and deficiencies of the prior art.